Of Chocolate Bunny Crushes
by Silver Rayne Clouds
Summary: A one-shot of my version of the Chocolate Bunny prank. T for a reason. Adult themes.


**Hi PJO Fandom! My name is Rayne, and here's a Tratie story for you!**

**Bast: Meow.**

**Me: I know Bast, I don't own PJO, but you don't have to remind me every time.**

**Bast: Meow.**

**Me: Shut up.**

Of Chocolate Bunny Crushes

When Katie Gardener woke up, she smelled chocolate. She wasn't sure why, or exactly _how, _considering chocolate wasn't allowed at camp, but she knew she smelled it. The sun pierced her eyes as she opened them, letting her know it was morning, and that Miranda was up (Miranda always opened the windows as soon as she woke up). Once her eyes were fully adjusted, Katie looked around. 20 wide-eyed Demeter kids surrounded her, looking as if they feared for their life. Miranda stood at the head of the bunk.

"Uh guys? Why are you standing around me like this?" Katie asked her fearful siblings. No one answered. Then Katie looked up. And she screamed.

Chocolate dripped down from the ceiling- it seemed to be seeping through, which meant it came from the roof of the cabin. Katie scrambled out of bed and stormed outside, her cabin-mates following her. Upon seeing the mound of melting chocolate bunnies on the grass roof, she let out her infamous line. "STOLL!" But she didn't really need to yell, because they were already there, on top of the roof. Connor was pushing Travis, and Travis pushed him back, and they were playing around on top of Katie's roof in the one spot they hadn't contaminated with the wretched chocolate_. _Katie was, well, adfsj. All her cabin's hard work and tender care had gone to waste at the expense of the two bumbling idiots. And now, Katie and her cabin would have to waste precious gardening time cleaning up the insufferable brats' mess.

"Why hello Katie-Kat!" Travis grinned, smirking down at Katie from his perch on the roof.

"Don't call me that!" She barked, "Why'd you do it?"

"Because, Kit-Kat, it's amusing." He leaned over the edge of the roof. Connor took this opportunity to push his brother off the roof. Travis tumbled to the ground. "Ow Connor! Fric- Ow!" He had fallen into the rose bushes. The rose bushes with thorns. After managing to get out of them somewhat unscathed, Travis faced Katie.

"Why Chocolate Bunnies?! You killed the grass! You-" She steamed out, thrashing her hands wildly.

"Because, Katie-Kat, who doesn't like chocolate? And killing the grass isn't my problem now, is it?" He smirked, trying not to let her...lack of appropriate clothes (she was still in her pajamas) affect him.

By now, a crowd had gathered to watch the argument. "I don't like chocolate! And it is your problem! Your the one who destroyed the poor grass!" She shouted at him. She saw his eyes roam her body and glanced down. Not a second later she glanced up, blushing furiously. She was still in her pajamas, which today of all days, happened to be short shorts and a somewhat-see-through tank-top. While that was thoroughly embarrassing, Katie thought back to what Piper has said about using it to her advantage. Taking a deep breath and stealing herself, Katie approached Travis. He took a step back, and found himself against the door of the cabin. Katie was now directly in front of him, and she was smirking _his _smirk. Dang her, she had stolen it from him. "Travis." It was the first time she had said his first name, actually called him by his first name, and it felt weird on her tongue. "Travis."

Travis knew what Katie was doing. And he knew it wasn't going to work. "I know what your doing Katie-Kat." He rolled his eyes.

"What am I doing?" She crept up to him and put her hands on either side of him. Then she began to kiss his neck. The crowd watched in silent anticipation.

"Your-" He got out, she pulled back, biting her lip. "I'm what?"

"Your trying to seduce me to get revenge."

She leaned in again, stopping her lips just millimeters from his, "Now Travis, what makes you think I would do that?" Closing the distance between them, she leaned in even closer, and brought her lips to his. She repeated the action, then began kissing his neck again.

"Travis?"

He whimpered and tilted his head back till it hit the door.

"You wanna do me a favor Travis?" She kissed his neck again, "Could you just swear," She moved her hand to his leg, "On the River Styx," She kissed him on the lips again, "To clean up the Chocolate Bunnies, and my roof?"

He nodded fervently. "Good," She smiled, "Now say it." She tangled her hand in his hair again, "Could you say It for me?"

"I, Travis Stoll," He began, "Swear on the River Styx," She kissed his neck once more, "That I will clean the Chocolate Bunnies and-" She kissed him on the lips, "-the roof."

Katie pulled away, grinning, she didn't exactly like that she had to do that, but it was nice knowing she had that effect on him. She turned around and made her way through the crowd.

"Bro! What was that?" Connor hopped down from the roof. He waved his hand in front of the dazed Travis's face.

"Huh?"

"Travis! What the heck! You just let _Katie Gardener _seduce you!" Connor smacked him on the head.

"What? I-" Travis played back the memory, "Fric-and I _knew _what she was doing-what the heck-what is wrong with me?!" He glanced down at his hands as if they were the cause of the strange occurance.

The crowd was full of jitters and laughs. "Nice one Travis," Called out Chris, another Hermes kid, "Didn't realize Gardener could play you like that."

Travis's face burned red, "Shut up Chris!" As the crowd separated, going back to their respective cabins, laughing (at Travis) all the while, Travis sat down on the ground, head in his hands.

"Uhhh bro?" Connor asked.

Travis glanced up. "Yeah?"

"Hate to break it to you, but you gotta get cleaning. You swore on the River Styx."

"Gods, what even happened?" Travis exclaimed, exasperated.

"I told you bro, Katie G-"

"That was rhetorical Connor!" Travis shouted at him.

"Oh." Connor said, "Well, I'm gonna go now," He turned around.

"Wait! Where are you going! Your supposed to help me!" Travis yelped.

"Actually bro," Connor grinned, "I'm not the one that Katie Gardener suckered into cleaning up, and I'm not bound by any godly promises! So, see ya!"

At that moment, as Connor ran away, and Travis stared at the cabin dripping with chocolate, Travis knew 2 things for sure. 1, Connor was going to die when Travis finished cleaning, and Travis was pretty sure he'd never trust his brother with anything involving the aftermath or punishment again. And 2, He had a huge crush on Katie fudgin' Gardener.

** It wasn't my best work, but I needed to get some Tratie out there, and the idea has been on my mind for a while.**

**Let the Rayne fall down... (this should so be my new signature)**


End file.
